


Dr What!

by flashwitch



Category: Doctor Who and Stargate: SG-1 crossover
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashwitch/pseuds/flashwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short bit of silliness. The SGC gets an unusual visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dr What!

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Dr Who or SG1.

It was a quiet day in the SGC. The only teams off world were on nice safe missions. It was eerily silent in the halls, everybody choosing their words carefully. No one wanted to jinx their run of good luck. For the past fortnight, there'd been hardly any injuries (and none of them were serious), no deaths, (and yes that includes Daniel!), and all their missions had been a relative success.

It was like the calm before the storm, and they could all feel the clouds gathering on the horizon. So, no one was surprised when the alarms sounded throughout the base. More like resigned to the inevitability. The peace never lasts long at the SGC.

Walter was the one who sounded the alarm. He saw it happen.

Siler had been working in the Embarkation Room, running a Gate diagnostic, untill he'd been knocked off his ladder. General Hammond was in his office, working on his 2IC's end of year report. Sam was in her lab, finally getting the chance to start that book on wormhole physics she'd always wanted to. (Typically, she'd only written the first sentence when the Klaxon blared.) Daniel was trying to work on a translation for SG12, while Jack fiddled with various artefacts and generally distracted his friend. Teal'c was engaging in Kel'no'reem in his room. Janet as sharpening her needles and stocking her storerooms. She, like the rest of them, knew they wouldn't be becalmed long.

The alarms rang out. General Hammond as the first into the control room, appearing behind Walter in mere seconds. Jack and Daniel arrived together a moment later. Sam followed and finally Teal'c, till they were all crowding around the observation deck, looking down into the gate room. They stared. Daniel opened his mouth as if to speak but words failed him. Jack shook his head slowly. Teal'c raised his eyebrow.

"That's... how is that possible?" Sam gasped.

The Blue box sat on the ramp. Then, slowly, ponderously, the door opened and a handsome man poked his head out.

"Ah." He said as he saw all the well-muscled marines pointing guns at him. "Maybe not."

"You took a wrong turn again, didn't you?" A woman's voice came from behind him and he gave a cheeky grin as he hovered there in the doorway unsure of whether to exit or retreat.

"Hello! I'm the Doctor!" he grinned and gave a little wave. Then he turned to the woman behind him. "Allons y!" And they exited the strange craft together, the woman's hands raised in surrender, while the man had his hands in his pockets. He looked around him in wonderment. "Oh, you have a stargate! That's so sweet. Isn't that sweet?"

"Excuse me? But who are you?" Daniel asked politely.

"And what are you doing on sub level 28 of a top secret government project?" General Hammond asked, not so politely.

"I told you. I'm the Doctor. And this is Martha Jones. Say hello Martha."

"Hello." Martha said, waving one of her raised hands half heartedly.

"As for what I'm doing here, I took a wrong turn. I really should be on my way." He motioned to the box.

"Wait a minute!" Jack cried. "Dr What?" the others looked at him, surprised at the inanity of his question when there were more important answers to be sought.

"Just the Doctor." The man grinned irreverently and pulled what looked like a blue torch from his pocket and aimed it at the soldiers.

"Wait, please, you could teach us so much!" Sam begged.

"Yeah, we're at war here. The Goa'uld, perhaps you've heard of them?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, nasty snakeheads. Don't worry, you'll win." The odd pair slowly backed towards the blue box and slipped inside. Then, with a bizarre noise, and a flash of light, the box faded from view and was gone.

"Well, that was..." Daniel started, but found himself at a loss for words.

"It was weird is what it was." Jack helped him out.

"Indeed." Teal'c responded.

When all the marines guns were found to be jammed, Sam had to wonder what exactly that blue torch was, and where she could get her hands on one.


End file.
